Mobile devices, such as laptops, netbooks, nettops, smartphones, mobile internet devices, etc., have multiband antennas capable of connecting both to a broadband wireless network, such as WiMAX, and also to other wireless networks, such as WiFi, 3GPP, 3GPP2, etc. Typically, however, these mobile devices only have a single radio (SR) for transmitting and when transitioning between one wireless network and another, there is an interruption of service as the mobile device may be disconnected from one wireless network before it can connect with another wireless network. Mobile stations generally use a single radio as opposed to two radios, due to issues of battery life, signal interference, and platform noise.